Tókyo Revelations
by LieselAiya
Summary: Ficlet's criadas a partir do OAD de Tsubasa, intitulado como Tókyo Relevations. Momentos em que Kamui avisa para Sakura despertar. Cuidado: contém spoilers!
1. A mensagem do Mago

# #

**A mensagem do Mago**

_- Acorde... _

_- Acorde!_

"Deixe-me sonhar. Deixe-me ter paz e tranqüilidade que eu não sentia a muito, eu quero ficar assim, de olhos fechados, sem pensar mais na dor, sem ter que buscar recordações do passado. Deixe-me flutuar... Deixe-me...

_- Você não pode ficar aqui! _

"Eu quero, aqui é tão calmo, tranqüilo. Quero ficar aqui para sempre.

_- Você tem que acordar e abrir os olhos, e não ficar presa no sonho._

"Meus olhos? Meu par de olhos esmeraldas trouxe a dor! Ninguém irá mais vê-los, ele principalmente. A pessoa que eu não me recordo. Não me importa mais quem seja. Eu sei que não posso despertar. E se eu abrir tudo se transformará em dor novamente. Para que então despertar? Deixe-me dormir... **Afinal, por que você está aqui...?**

_- Você está dormindo. Entretanto você deve abrir seus olhos._

"**Não, não posso**. Deixe-me, eu quero dormir... Não me peça mais. Eu quero ficar aqui para sempre. Não há nada que irá fazer meus minhas pálpebras moverem-se. Não quero despertar. **Meus olhos não irão abrir.**

_- Abra seus olhos. A pessoa mais importante para você vai..._

"Pessoa mais importante...?

# #


	2. O Olho Direito do Garoto

# #

**O Olho Direito do Garoto**

_- Acorde! Sua pessoa preciosa não retornará!_

Pessoa... Preciosa...

Qual o significado de alguém precioso? Pessoas em que eu poderia confiar, compartilhar segredo, Yukito-san, Toya Onii-chan, papai...? Há um sentimento mais forte por alguma outra pessoa? Tomoyo-chan... A amizade define a preciosidade de uma pessoa? **A minha pessoa mais preciosa**... Yuuko-san, Kurogane-san, Fye-san, aqueles que me protegem... Syaoran-kun...

Precioso, a minha... Syaoran-kun... Syao...

#

- _Pessoal?_

A garota despertará do seu sono profundo e deparava-se com uma cena de sangue, luta...

_- Syaoran-kun, Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Moko-chan? _

Ela reluta contra o circulo gigante que a envolve, batendo inutilmente contra as paredes, ela vê dois Syaoran-kun, duas pessoas preciosas? Não, apenas um deles é o _seu precioso_, na aparência são idênticos, mas apenas um deles é aquele que está em busca de suas memórias, aquele cujo protege de todo mal, aquele que ela sente o maior dos sentimentos que possa existir.

_- Eu sempre estive olhando pelo seu olho direito, o fato de você considerar aquela pessoa mais preciosa para você não vem do "meu coração"! Vem de você._

O falso Syaoran-kun não precisava ter dito essas palavras para a moça do par de olhos esmeraldas saber qual deles era aquele que a considerava mais importante.

Sakura ficou confusa quando os dois começaram a lutar, entre pontapés, socos, murros, golpes, a sua pessoa mais importante começou a se destacar, além da força bruta ele emitia poderes que Sakura até então desconhecia. Quando Syaoran-kun liberou sua magia tudo que era água, ficou em chamas.

-_**Syaoran-kun!**_

As lágrimas envolviam os olhos da Princesa, o que quer que esteja acontecendo nenhum dos dois merecia lutar, não poderia haver aquela briga!

_-__**Syaoran-kun...**_

Por que ele não a ouvia? Sua pessoa mais importante estava diferente, ele era aquele mesmo protetor de sempre?

Em meio a chamas, o "Syaoran-kun" levantou-se cambaleando, quase derrotado proferiu palavras que machucavam o coração de Sakura.

_- Quando eu te dei metade do meu coração, eu prometi para mim mesmo, que quando o selo do olho direito se quebrasse e meu coração separasse de você...Um coração que não seria meu mais seu, iria nascer dentro de você, eu acreditei que isso se tornaria verdade. Entretanto, se isso não acontecesse, se você voltasse a ser uma criação manipulável agindo agressivamente. Eu iria te eliminar!_

Após dizer tal declaração, ele tomou grande poder em sua espada lançando contra sua forma parecida. Sakura estava confusa, e o desespero tomou conta do seu coração. Ela não iria perder sua pessoa preciosa. Ele estava ali, teria que estar. Seu coração, seus sentimentos para com ela não poderiam desaparecer. Quando o último golpe do "Syaoran-kun" iria atingir sua pessoa importante, o impulso tomou conta do seu peito. Em meio a gritos e prantos, chorando desesperadamente.

- _**PARE! NÃO MATE O SYAORAN-KUN!!!**_

Seu apelo foi o bastante para o desconhecido reter seu ataque. Em contrapartida, Syaoran-kun o atingiu, atravessando a lamina da sua espada na perna esquerda do estranho.

Sakura olhava atônica, e incrédula, se ela não tivesse gritado, sua pessoa importante não faria aquilo. O quer que tenha acontecido, ele não era o mesmo. Definitivamente não era o seu Syaoran-kun.

Sakura estava assustada, quando ele começou a caminhar em direção a ela, seus olhos estavam diferentes, agora em vez do castanho brilhante, um azul celeste tomava o seu olho direito. O que aconteceu a sua pessoa preciosa?

Syaoran-kun levantou a sua arma apontando para Sakura, pronto para dar o golpe.

_**-Syaoran-kun...**_

A lamina saiu rasgando a bolha que prendia Sakura. Syaoran-kun adentrou passando por Sakura, esta o acompanhava com os olhos incrédulos. Levantando mais uma vez sua espada, a pessoa preciosa deu mais um golpe, deste apenas fez um furo em algo que parecia um casulo, de dentro dele saiu uma pena de Sakura. Imediatamente ele tomou Sakura pelos braços, devolvendo a pena para a dona.

_**- Não... Espere...**_

A pena foi penetrando no seu corpo, fazendo-a perder a pouca força que tinha.

_**- Syaoran... Kun...**_

_- Eu vou recuperar as penas, com certeza. Não existem mais penas neste mundo, então não é mais preciso estar aqui. Eu irei procurar por mais penas em outro mundo._

Dizendo isso um portal apareceu à frente dos dois, caminhando em direção a este, Syaoran-kun largou Sakura fazendo-a tombar no chão, esta só teve tempo de pegar a mão ensangüentada dele.

_**- Não vá.**_

Por um instante, Syaoran-kun parecia que a olhava com carinho, querendo-a perto, mas logo passará, ele soltou de sua mão, e entrou no portal, indo para outra dimensão em busca de outra memória de Sakura.

_**- Syao...**_

A tristeza foi tamanha, e ela não possuía mais forças para se manter em pé. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas, e tudo de novo estava escuro... Ela só pode ouvir sussurros da voz que a despertou.

_- Me perdoe. Eu te acordei no momento mais doloroso, não foi?_

# #

**FIM**

###

**Notas da Escritora:** Ficou bem confusa.**  
**


End file.
